violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ALEX SNEAKS OUT OF THE HOTEL TO VISIT JAKE PAUL
This is a follow up to this video. Mike: So we’re exiting Disneyland. Cody: We had such a good time! Emma: My favorite ride was The Haunted Mansion! Ryan: The Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage was cool! Jake: Big Thunder Mountain was amazing! Heather: It’s a shame Alex isn’t here to ride them! Cody: Well it’s his fault for stealing Kid Buu’s chain. Jake: Well you weren’t gonna go either! Cody: Shut up? Heather: On the phone WHAT?!?! Mike: What happened? Heather: Alex escaped the hotel! Mike: WHAT?!?! Cody: Even with the security? Heather: They were knocked out! Ryan: The North Wind got some competition! Classified: We’re still the best! Mike: Well let’s go! At the hotel... Manager: We last saw him stealing a red RAM truck. Heather: This is ridiculous! Alex has gone too far! Mike: Where could he have possibly went? Cody: I think I know where Alex went! Cody shows a video on his tablet of Alex in the Team 10 house Mike and Heather: WHAT?!?! Jake: Alex went to Team 10? Ryan: Who’s Team 10? Emma: They’re so irrelevant! Mike: Well we gotta get him! At the Team 10 house... Jake Paul: That video we did was awesome! Alex: Yeah! We should fill up the pool with fidget spinners! Jake Paul: 2017 nostalgia! Just then, the Martin family arrives The Martin Family: ALEX-FUCKING-MARTIN!!! Jake Paul: Who are you people? Mike: We’re Alex’s family! And we’re here to get Alex back! Alex: No! I’m gonna have a good time in LA for once! Cody: You asked for it! Take a sip, drowning in this shit Coppers on my hip, I hold my head I've been taking risks to make that money flip Shots to the head I ain't order it, I can't afford this shit Go to war with this you overboard, I'm over bored with shit Now it's pay up player, pay a nigga Gotta day to day to stack and still I pay accounts 20 racks to show just a little allowance Only come to Houston if the boy allow it Bow your head to a real one, coming down with them main niggas H-Town don't play with us, them wit-it boys stay wit-it I've been grinding, slaving over time since I was a fan Looking in the mirror like "One day, Jacques, you gon' be the man" One skinny tatted nigga, blunt flicker Young La Flame hot spitter who can't hold his liquor, yeah Jake Paul: TRAVIS SCOTT?!?! HIS SONGS ARE BAD!!! Emma: Oh really? Ryan: Lets play another! Alright, alright You take too many martinis, she slip straight out bikini (straight up) She let me grand slam outside the Denny's (straight up) How we gone get Oscar proud if they pay us pennies? (La Flame) I'ma need my dollars now, stack it 'til they envy Ya feel me? (skrr!) The kids they need that I get that feedback, sit back, relax (that dope) I'm on that relapse Yo ass gone die if you blow my high I been over Coastin' just was beatin' in my Lotus (straight up) All that loud talk like your dope we never notice (La Flame) You ain't feelin' it, nigga, 'cause you sober (straight up) I'm ballin' in the game with players, you behind the coaches Come take a trip on my lair by the Third Coast Come floatin' La di, da, di, da, di, all the kids shout at the party Jake Paul: YOU’VE ALREADY PLAYED MY LEAST FAVORITE SONGS FROM HIM, WASTED AND ZOMBIES, AND YOU’LL NEVER FIND THE SONG I ABSOLUTELY LOATHE FROM HIM!!! Cody: Is Sicko Mode your worst? Jake Paul: NO!!! Mike: How about Pray 4 Love? Heather: Maybe even Goosebumps? Alex: His least favorite song from Travis is Astrothunder! Jake Paul: WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT?!?! Seem like the life I feen Seem like the life I feen's a little distant, yeah Seems like the life I need Seems like the life I need's a little distant, yeah Light the remedy, yeah Sit back while I ride the beat, do it on repeat, repeat Sins controllin' me, yeah Angels, halos over me, I need blessings and my peace You been out the streets, yeah Wildin' on me and all my Gs, we been goin' for a week Now you wanna peek, yeah Hands up, why they tryna reach? I can't even get that deep Told you I don't teach, yeah Practice, oh, no, never preach Practice, oh, no, never preach Infiltrate the enemy, move in on them randomly Jake Paul blows up Cody: YAY!!! WE DID IT!!! Jake: JAKE PAUL IS GONE FOR GOOD!!! Mike: ALEX!!! HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE THE HOTEL AND GO MAKE A VIDEO WITH JAKE PAUL!!! HE IS IRRELEVANT AND TERRIBLE!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!!! WE NOW HAVE TO CANCEL OUR LA VACATION BECAUSE OF YOU!!! Cody: Crying WHAT?!?! NO!!! Emma: Crying I can’t stand nothing... Ryan: YOU RETARD!!! Jake: ALEX IS MY LEAST FAVORITE SIBLING!!! Heather: NOW LETS GO!!! Mike: AND WHEN WE GET HOME, GO TO BED!!! Alex: Crying Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive